


you're my medicine

by renjunscaramel



Series: the dreamies taking care of eachother [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone takes care of jaemin, i didnt proofread it sorry, its cute i swear, lowercase bcs guess whos lazy, sick jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: jaemin is sick and his boyfriends are more than happy to take care of him





	you're my medicine

**Author's Note:**

> i promised it would be done by last sunday... im a week late im so sorry

“jaemin? you okay?” renjuns voice sounded from the seat next to him. jaemin had just finished cooking for his boyfriends and was now sitting by the table, food laid out for everyone but him. he was coughing and sniffling, his eyes slightly watery and face flushed. jaemin nodded, grabbing a paper towel from the center of the table. 

 

jeno, renjun and donghyuck looked at jaemin, their eyes full of worry. donghyuck stood up, walked to where jaemin was sitting and touched his forehead with the back of his hand. he winced from the unexpected heat and pulled his hand away quickly.

 

“he has a fever,” donghyuck said and pecked jaemin on his cheek. “i’ll take him to the bedroom to rest. you guys clean the kitchen up.” he told jeno and renjun, helping jaemin up from his seat which jaemin scoffed at.

 

“i can walk on my own i'm not a baby” jaemins tone surprised donghyuck, but he was still holding onto his arm and walking to their bedroom with him 

 

“you're my baby.” 

 

“i'm only two months younger than you and i'm way taller than you”

 

“you're my big baby”

 

jaemin sighed in defeat and laid down on the bed. donghyuck tucked him into a blanket while jaemin protested, going on about how he needs to clean up the mess he left in the kitchen and how he needs to make sure everybody eats.

 

“if you move i'm ripping apart your snsd photocards”

 

jaemin reached for a pillow and cuddled it, knowing that he don't get out of there soon.

 

-

 

“injun?” renjun turned his head towards jeno, holding a knife he had picked up from the sink.

 

“can you please-  _ put that knife down before you accidentally stab me.  _ can you boil some soup while i take care of nana?” 

 

“sure. and it would never be an accident, peach” renjun walked closer to jeno and pecked his cheek, knife now behind his back. he walked to the kitchen counter and glanced at jeno one more time, pretending to stab something with his knife while saying ‘stab stab’ and jeno just laughed. renjun blew jeno a kiss before jeno left and the younger pretended to catch it.

 

jaemin looked quite cute like this, wrapped in blankets and cuddling a pillow. but he also looked super sick. jeno walked to the bed and caressed jaemins cheek. he laid down next to jaemin and wrapped his arms around the boy who was facing him.

 

“you're such a dumbass. you're gonna get sick.” jaemin said but instead of leaving, jeno moved himself even closer to the other and wrapped himself around jaemin even tighter. the younger didn't complain, even though he didn't want jeno to get sick too. jaemin let himself fall into a deep slumber in jenos arms.

  
  


“soup is done” renjun said quietly, a bowl of soup in his hands. jeno gestured him to come closer, and that he did. renjun shook his younger boyfriend awake, which made jaemin whine out a small ‘injunnie’. jaemin sat up slowly, clutching his head in his hands from the headache. renjun sat on the bed, right across jaemin and held the bowl with his hand, the other one holding the spoon. he blew on the hot liquid and raised it to jaemins lips

 

“open up”

“i thought i was supposed to be feeding you” renjun chuckled and jaemin took the spoonful of soup in his mouth. he might have felt like shit but  _ oh my god was renjun cute like this.  _ renjun raised and another spoonful and made an ‘aaa’ sound, opening his mouth slightly. 

 

it was fun being fed like this. renjun looking like the cutest boy on earth, making cute ‘aaa’ sounds and treating him like a baby.  _ fuck,  _ he loved him so much.

 

donghyuck had walked into the room a while ago, smiling fondly at his boyfriends. jeno was the first to notice him, getting off the bed and kissing him on the lips while renjun was still feeding jaemin. jenos hands were cupping donghyucks face while hyucks hands were sitting comfortably on the small of jenos back, the pads of his fingers slightly tapping jeno. 

 

when renjun noticed them, he put the bowl of soup down on the floor, pouted and tapped his lips with his index finger, wanting a kiss from jaemin.

 

“i'm sick injunie” jaemin pouted back at him before letting out a cough. renjun still wanted a kiss though. he leaned closer to jaemin, still pouting and his hands on his lap.

 

“i'd rather be kissed by you now and be sick for the next few days than wait until you recover” renjun said with a grin on his lips. 

 

finally, what felt like hours, jaemin gave in and kissed him. renjuns plush lips moving against jaemins slightly chapped ones felt like heaven. jaemin pulled away shortly, too scared to actually infect his boyfriend with a horrible cold. 

 

donghyuck and jeno pulled away from each other and walked towards the bed. they laid down, donghyuck behind jaemin and jeno behind renjun, and wrapped their arms around each other as best as they could while jaemin was snuggling up to renjuns chest, the younger playing with the hair on the back of jaemins head.

 

jaemin felt himself slip into a deep slumber in the comfort of his three boyfriends. jaemin had never felt at ease while he was sick, but thanks to the loves of his life, he felt like he was dancing on clouds.

  
  
  


(“how did you guys even get sick?” mark looked at renjun, donghyuck and jeno, eyes full of curiosity.

 

none of the boys answered, the only sound in the room being coughs, sniffles and sneezes. mark looked at jaemin now, who was carrying a box of tissues for his boyfriends. the younger just smiled and walked towards his lovers, handing them tissues and kissing each of them on the forehead. 

 

“you guys have to stop making out while one of you is sick”

 

“i thought they got sick because we slept together”

 

mark looked at jaemin, his mouth open and eyes blown wide from surprise. “you what now?”

 

“they wanted cuddles and who am i to say no to that?” 

 

mark exhaled the breath he didn't even know he was holding and seemingly relaxed while holding his hand on his chest.

 

“you really thought we...” renjun laughed, his voice sore. the laughs soon turned into coughs and jaemin rushed over to his oldest boyfriend, handing him a glass of water and ruffling his hair. donghyuck and jeno just groaned from the pain they got by giggling a little, and jaemin ran to the kitchen to get a few more glasses of water.

 

“mark you're so dumb. jaemin is like 5”

 

“i'm as old as you are, hyuck” jaemin shouted from the kitchen)


End file.
